1969
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: "¿Recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos en paz?" Año 1969: el hombre llega por primera vez a la luna en el marco de la Guerra Fría entre las dos superpotencias mundiales que amenaza por dejar de ser "fría" en cualquier momento. OS con USA de protagonista.


_¡Hola!  
__Antes de empezar con esta historia que se me ocurrió luego de ver la peli "The first man" hago una aclaración: Cuando digo "Lengua Común" es como una especie de Lengua de Babel, algo así como la forma de hablar de todos los países entre sí que solo lo entienden ellos por ser países. Es la única forma que yo entiendo en que los países se pueden entender todos sin tener que aprender el idioma del otro y también eso que los distingue como especiales y no humanos. Si no… ¿Cómo podrían haberse entendido siempre incluso cuando se encontraban por primera vez con un país nuevo?  
Bueno, dejo de hablar sobre mi tesis sobre la condición de países en Hetalia (?) y vamos con la historia._

* * *

-_Mr. United States_… -un cadete tocó su codo para llamar su atención haciéndolo desviar la mirada de la información que brindaban múltiples pantallas. El joven hizo un rígido saludo militar a lo que le respondió con una sonrisa y palmeó su hombro.

-Dime _America_… ¿Charles? -leyó su identificación- Eres nuevo en la estación.

-_Miste… America_, sí, así es… -relajó un poco la postura aunque seguía visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede, Charles? -se quitó el auricular con micrófono entregándoselo a otro hombre a su lado.

-El Oficial Rostow manda un mensaje para usted, señor.

-¿Walt? -se marcó aún más la sonrisa.

-Quiere verlo ahora, dice que está todo preparado.

-¡Esa es la noticia que quería escuchar! -se giró a otro militar para estrecharle la mano-. Deke, me voy por ahora, mantenme al tanto de las últimas pruebas. Esta vez va a ser un éxito, no podemos fallar con Neil, si no iré yo mismo… -el aludido le devolvió el saludo y se volvió al cadete- ¡Esto es genial! -se dirigió a la salida saludando a todos a su paso- ¿Te dijo Walt si podremos verlo hoy?

-No.. No tengo detalles, _Mist_…

-_America_, dime _America_, Charles -se refregó las manos excitado y pasó su credencial para abrir algunas puertas. Llamaron al ascensor y saltó en su lugar un par de veces mientras lo esperaban-. Esta vez lo tenemos -sonrió ampliamente subiendo seguido por el cadete.

Un mes atrás, gracias a un informe de uno de sus agentes encubiertos en la Unión Soviética, se había enterado de que llevarían un nuevo busto del reciente presidente del partido Leonid Brézhev al despacho de él para remplazar al de su predecesor. Había saltado de su escritorio directo al de su ministro de Asuntos Secretos para planear que interceptaran la estatuilla y la intercambiaran por una especial intervenida con una de sus más recientemente desarrolladas cámaras de espionaje.

Llegaron a uno de los departamentos anexos de Asuntos Exteriores y un militar lo saludó en firme abriéndole la puerta. Él los saludó con la mano entrando a la sala donde todos alzaron la vista de sus tareas.

-¡Espero escuchar buenas noticias, _guys_! -rió saludando a algunos y acercándose a las computadoras de pared que tenían instaladas.

_-America _-le sonrió uno de los hombres de rango-. Tenemos todo instalado, no hubo inconvenientes.

-Salvo por el audio -un operador con los auriculares puestos hacía pruebas con un panel y negó con la cabeza-. No tenemos forma de alcanzar la señal de audio, sólo hay interferencia, las paredes deben estar hechas de algún material que impide que recibamos la señal -otro operador a su lado tomaba notas en una máquina de escribir.

-_Damn it, man_ -rebuscó en su campera de cuero su atado de cigarrillos encendiendo uno-. ¿Cómo es posible poder comunicarme con los chicos fuera de la estratósfera y no podamos conseguir el audio de su despacho en Moscú? Dije que pongan toda la tecnología a disposición...

_-Sorry, sir_, seguiré intentando -se giró al tablero volviendo a hacer pruebas.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos viendo las pantallas con la información. Alguien le había acercado un cenicero. La pantalla central mostraba en blanco y negro y con gran distorsión un despacho simple en la más completa soledad. Entrecerró los ojos para ver los detalles. Podía distinguirse un escritorio con papeles y un lapicero, de fondo una bandera de la URSS que le hizo chasquear la lengua y un mapamundi pero no podía distinguir nada de lo que había escrito. Le llamó la atención la simpleza y austeridad de la decoración y la sorprendente falta de aparatos tecnológicos.

_-America_, el Secretario de Defensa me pidió que te informara que espera una reunión contigo en…

-Ya me reuniré con George más tarde, Walt, no te preocupes -palmeó su hombro soltando el humo del cigarrillo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla atento.

-¡_America_! -lo llamó uno de los más jóvenes acercándole una taza de café- ¿Esta vez lo van a lograr? ¿Vamos a llegar a la luna?

Le sonrió ampliamente aceptando la taza humeante.

_-Yes_, Fred, está todo listo… -algunos sonrieron de lado mientras hacían su trabajo festejando en murmullos.

-¿No irás tú?

-Nah… -volvió la vista a la pantalla quitándole importancia. Claro que él quería subirse a ese cohete la semana siguiente pero su jefe había sido categórico en la negativa desde que el programa _Gemini _había sido planteado. Él no podía correr el riesgo de un viaje a la luna con la posibilidad del no retorno, por más seguro que él estuviera de sí mismo. Insistía en las razones estratégicas del programa y él debía seguirlas más allá de cualquier deseo personal- Vamos a dejarle el momento de gloria a Neil y a Edwin. Ya habrá otros viajes en el futuro y estaré en uno sin duda -le sonrió.

-¡Seguro que sí! Debe ser una experiencia inolvidable, qué envidia...

El cadete que lo había ido a buscar entró en la sala.

-_America, sir_, el Señor Presidente Nixon le envía estos informes sobre la situación en Cuba que solicitan que firme…

-¡Ah, _thank you_, Charles! -apoyó la taza en la mesa tomando la carpeta que le ofrecía- Dile a Richard que se los haré llegar en cuanto termine con este asunto… -el joven hizo una reverencia asintiendo alejándose de la sala. Se acomodó los anteojos y le dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo mientras ojeaba los papeles del informe.

-¡Ahí está! -se produjo un revuelo en la sala y levantó la vista a las pantallas.

Podía distinguirse, más allá del ruido de la imagen, cómo se abría la puerta del despacho y un grupo de gente entraba en la sala hablando entre sí por lo que podía inferirse de las gesticulaciones de sus manos. La alta figura inconfundible se erguía sobre el resto ataviado en su traje militar y su sobretodo, asentía pero sin mover los labios.

Sonrió de lado al reconocerlo apagando su cigarrillo y acercándose más al círculo de observadores.

-¿Tenemos posibilidad de _zoom_, Andrew? -un hombre sentado frente a los tableros asintió manipulado las perillas y mandos- Eso es -"quiero ver su expresión…". La calidad de imagen no le dejaba distinguir bien pero él podía imaginar claramente sus ojos de ese profundo violeta y su sonrisa neutra, tranquila e indescifrable.

-Ya están trabajando en la lectura de las inscripciones de la pared -le aseguró otro de los asistentes.

_-Great _-asintió volviendo la mirada a la pantalla- ¿Seguimos sin audio? -el operador con los auriculares negó con la cabeza.

El grupo de hombres en el despacho se saludó despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta dejando al gigante ruso con una pila de papeles en las manos que llevó al escritorio dejándolos caer pesadamente. Por unos instantes se quedó allí inmóvil observando su escritorio sin moverse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás pensando, _Commie_?"

Abrió su sobretodo y sacó una botella, que presumía ser de vodka, del interior. Se sirvió en un vaso que tenía allí y bebió el contenido de un sólo trago. Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a repetir lo mismo tres veces más ante la mirada perpleja de todo el plantel.

El rubio no despegó los ojos de la pantalla. El ruso después de guardar su botella nuevamente se sentó en la gran silla que cedió un poco ante su peso y analizó la pila de papeles frente suyo antes de tomar una carpeta con parsimonia y ponerse a leer.

-No alcanza el acercamiento para leer esos papeles ¿verdad, Andrew? -le puso una mano en el hombro al aludido que negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos con el máximo, señor…

_-Damn _-chasqueó la lengua y se giró a la mesa para buscar su taza de café y volver su atención a la pantalla-. Tenemos que crear cámaras con un mayor nivel de acercamiento, apúntalo -el joven que estaba mecanografiando asintió.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio observando al gigante leer sus papeles de forma somnolienta.

_-America _-lo llamó el Oficial Rostow-, creo que ya observamos lo suficiente. Voy a ir a mi despacho. Parsons, White y Meyers se quedarán de guardia para informarme de cualquier acción relevante y no dudaré en llamarte si es así…

-Its OK, Walt, me quedaré un rato más y luego iré a encontrarme con...

-¡Se mueve! -uno de los operarios llamó su atención.

El ruso se había puesto de pie con lentitud dejando una carpeta en un canasto a su lado. Después de observar la pared con su bandera unos instantes caminó hasta el estante de la biblioteca donde se encontraba la estatuilla con la cámara, ocupando ahora todo el espacio de la pantalla con su cercanía.

Ahora podía ver su rostro en mayor detalle a pesar de la distorsión de la imagen. Parecía estar leyendo algo a juzgar por cómo se movían sus ojos.

-Debe estar buscando un libro -anunció uno de los operarios señalando un gráfico que habían trazado de su despacho donde indicaban que allí se encontraba la biblioteca.

Efectivamente el ruso tomó en sus manos un libro después de tapar la visión de la cámara con su brazo al levantarlo para alcanzarlo. Lo hojeó quedándose en un segmento unos instantes.

-Estoy enviando una captura a los traductores…

-Pushkin, Noche de Invierno -leyó el lomo del libro sin dificultad ladeando un poco la cabeza. El operario alzó la vista sin palabras sorprendido y el encargado de registrar todo asintió conforme mecanografiando el título.

-¿Por qué se pondría a leer en este momento? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo -masculló el comandante.

-No lo es, Walt, podría darnos alguna clave de sus planes en cualquier instante… Quiero que me consigan una copia de ese libro, _please _-pidió llevándose la taza a los labios para terminar su bebida ya fría.

Trató de imaginar qué pasaba por su cabeza. Ellos eran iguales de alguna manera, él debía tener las mismas responsabilidades y el mismo peso sobre sus hombros y allí estaba, de pie leyendo un pasaje de un libro de manera despreocupada. Buscó otro cigarrillo de su chaqueta sin mirarlos.

El gigante cerró el libro y por un breve instante se reconoció una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que dejara el volumen en su lugar. Estaba por girarse a su escritorio cuando algo llamó su atención y frunció el ceño. Su mirada parecía estar fija en él, como si lo pudiese ver a través de la cámara.

Todo el plantel contuvo la respiración.

-No puede darse cuenta, _fuck it _-le dio una calada larga a su cigarrillo- ¡No puede! -lo apagó con cierta violencia.

Aun con el ceño fruncido el ruso llevó un dedo que ocupó todo el campo de visión.

-¡_Damn you, Commie_! _Fuck fuck fuck_… Destruyan el dispositivo antes de que...

-Un momento, _America _-el Comandante apoyó una mano en su hombro entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir mejor la imagen. El dedo dejó de cubrir la pantalla y volvieron a distinguir su rostro en su mano en la que parecía reconocerse una araña pequeña a la que le sonreía como un niño pequeño.

Algunos suspiraron aliviados.

-Uff, _thanks God_… -se acomodó las gafas- Seguimos con la misión, _guys… _-le sonrió al comandante que asintió con la cabeza también aliviado-. Si se llegara a enterar de la cámara estaremos en un grave problema diplomático -murmuró más para sí que para los demá ruso extendió una sonrisa algo más espeluznante aplastando el insecto cerrando el puño- Iuug, _man, you´re crazy_… -hizo una mueca de asco viéndolo sentarse en su escritorio nuevamente. Lo raro era que no había dejado de sonreír y ahora miraba hacia la biblioteca con una fijeza alarmante dando la sensación de que lo veía a él. Toda la actitud cansina y aletargada de hacía unos momentos se había disipado y parecía divertido con algo. Tomó el teléfono a su lado y marcó un número sin apartar la mirada ni un instante-. Esa llamada podría ser clave, _fucking audio_… -chasqueó la lengua.

El ruido del teléfono de la sala donde se encontraban comenzó a sonar. Todos se giraron sorprendidos intercambiando miradas entre la pantalla, el teléfono y el rubio.

-Atienda de una vez, Meyers… -ordenó el comandante.

-_It's impossible_… -se acercó al soldado al teléfono que levantó dubitativo.

_-Hello… _-se quedó pálido al oír la voz- No, no entiendo qué dice, _sir… _No comprendo…

-¿Quién es? -presionó el comandante en voz de mando. El joven cubrió el auricular con la mano aún con la expresión congelada.

-Al… alguien hablando en ruso, _sir… _-el rubio frunció el ceño arrancándole el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Ruso? -el comandante se giró a otro soldado de menor rango para dar instrucciones de que se grabe la llamada.

-_Who are you_? -espetó con un nudo en la garganta concentrándose en la llamada a pesar del ruido que se desató a su alrededor.

-_Privet, __Soyedinennyye Shtaty_! -la voz perturbadoramente infantil era inconfundible. Hablaba por completo en ruso- Quería hablar contigo, qué bueno que tu subordinado pudo pasarme la llamada.

_-You_! -presionó con fuerza el auricular del teléfono- _Fucking communist of the hell_!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dices, cerdo capitalista? No te entiendo -aunque seguía siendo una tonada infantil se distinguía una nota inquietante.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este número, _communist_? -masculló con rabia sin dejar de hablar en inglés.

-¿Qué me preguntaste? No entiendo si me hablas en ese idioma tan horrible tuyo, _proshcheniye _¿Quieres saber cómo me encuentro? Es muy atento de tu parte…

-¡Mi idioma no es horrible, _damn it_! -golpeó la mesa con el puño alarmando al plantel- Sé que me entiendes perfectamente, _commie…_

_-Nyet_, no lo hago -por la cámara podía verlo sonriendo ampliamente.

-_Yes, you do_! ¿De dónde sacaste este número? -insistió.

-Hoy vi un campo de girasoles cuando pasaba con el tren, en esta época del año pueden crecer en su mayor esplendor…

-_Stop it_! Deja de decir idioteces y dime qué quieres y quién te dio el número…

-Crecen muy alto, algunos alcanzan dos metros de altura, si los cuidan bien ¿Has visto alguno tan alto, _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_?

-_Fuck you_! -se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de tomar aire y empezar a responderle en ruso con odio contenido- No me interesan tus girasoles, imbécil ¿De dónde sacaste este número? Última vez que lo pregunto antes de mandar un misil directo al Kremlin.

-Amenazas mucho, _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_ -su tono había cambiado a uno menos infantil ahora-. Pero sabes bien que la respuesta de un sólo misil tuyo sería la completa destrucción de tu amada "tierra de la libertad" antes de que puedas pestañear, cerdo…

-¿Acaso tú te lo crees? Ni en tus mejores sue…

-No eres el único que tiene informantes en los círculos cercanos -lo interrumpió-. Antes de que despidas a todo el plantel ese tuyo, no fue el chico que me atendió el teléfono ¿O era él? ¿Cómo se llamada? ¿Meyers? No lo recuerdo claramente.

-_You fucking shitty communist_… -analizó con la vista rápida a todos los hombres a su alrededor con los que tenía absoluta confianza pero ahora no podía estar seguro haciendo cálculos.

-¿En la estatuilla? Pensé que sería algo diferente, Leonid no se merece que tengamos que hacer una nueva, había salido bien su perfil no es fácil de esculpir su nariz, es una pena… -se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo fue el tema del audio?

_-Shit _-apretó los ojos con furia y alejó el teléfono del oído un instante-. Destrúyela, Andrew. _Now_.

-_Yes, sir_…

_-America_, ¿por qué? -el comandante se le acercó y él extendió la mano para que guardara silencio viendo por última vez la sonrisa del ruso en la pantalla antes de que se quedara en negro.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, _fucking asshole_…

-Lo único que haces es insultar, _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_…

-Porque te detesto, _shitty communist of_...

-¿No estás cansado de esto? -de pronto su voz no sonaba igual. Había usado el Lenguaje Común para que no los comprendieran incluso si pinchaban la llamada.

-¿Cansarme? ¿Yo? -dijo después de unos instantes en silencio cambiando también de lengua- Si quieres que me rinda puedes seguir soñando...

-La guerra… Parece que nunca tenga un final. Eres joven, tienes energía, _Soyedinennyye Shtaty,_ pero eres tan impertinente…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -ya echaba de menos la pantalla para poder ver sus expresiones.

-Envidio esa energía combativa que tienes… Cuando pasan tantos años uno empieza a desgastarse… Ya no creo poder odiar como tu lo haces…

-¿Qué?

-La guerra siempre trae más guerra y hace siglos que todos los ríos se tiñeron de sangre ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez? ¿Me odiaste entonces? ¿Te acuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos en paz?

-Esto es… -quedó descolocado unos instantes- ¿Te estás rindiendo, _Russia_?

_-Nyet… _-guardaron silencio un momento- Formarás parte de la madre Rusia pronto, cerdo -volvió con su tono infantil hablando en ruso-. Aprecio tu regalo, pronto recibirás uno mio mostrando mi gratitud.

-Espera, _Russia… _¿Qué decías antes? -siguió hablando en Lengua Común.

-_Do svidaniya_! -se cortó la comunicación.

Sostuvo el tubo del teléfono en sus manos perplejo unos segundos antes de colgar con fuerza. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz ignorando al comandante que le exigía una explicación de la llamada. Debía pensar con claridad. "¿Qué querías decirme, _Commie_?". Ahora tenía que ocuparse de otros asuntos pero no dejaban de desconcentrarlo sus palabras.

-Charles -llamó con voz firme y el cadete entró en la sala tenso reconociendo la ansiedad del ambiente-. Comandante, cierre la puerta, protocolo de seguridad 517.

_-America_, antes debes explicarme…

-Acabo de formular una orden, Oficial.

El aludido apretó los labios y los puños sintiéndose humillado pero obedeció dirigiéndose al panel de mandos de la entrada y pasando su credencial. Las puertas de la sala se cerraron con cortinas de acero y se encendieron las luces de emergencia. Luego del sonido ensordecedor de aquel movimiento todo quedó en un denso silencio, habían quedado incomunicados del resto del edificio. El rubio se sentó en la mesa y sacó su atado de cigarrillos encendiendo uno nuevo, todos estaban concentrados en el humo que desprendía esperando con nerviosismo.

-_America_, ya es suficiente, explica qué está sucediendo.

El rubio desenfundó el revólver del cinto y quitó el seguro sin mirar al comandante. Aaún estaba haciendo cálculos en su cabeza, algunos de los presentes contuvieron el aliento, a pesar de que todos estaban armados allí y no temían a un revólver sabían que una sola persona presente podía sobrevivir ante las mortíferas heridas de balas. Nadie allí tenía forma de huir y ninguno se atrevería a levantar su propia arma en respuesta.

-¡_America_! -insistió el comandante con la voz de mando pero con un leve temblor de las manos.

-¿Cuándo dices que empezaste a trabajar en la estación, Charles? -habló al fin y apuntó con el arma al cadete- Hasta ahora no había revisado ni una sola vez tu historial.

-¿Y...yo? Desde el lunes, señor -se puso en firmes.

-¿De qué va esto, _America_? Me encargo personalmente de revisar los papeles de cada uno de los empleados en el plantel -se cruzó de brazos con una gota de transpiración corriendo por su frente- Dumont estuvo en Entrenamientos Especiales antes de venir aquí.

-Oficial, lo conozco desde que tiene trece años y ya he revisado su historial cientos de veces, conozco a Sally y a Rebecca así que puedo estar seguro con usted. Será una lástima despedirlo de su puesto.

-¿Pero por qué? -dio un paso atrás descolocado y el rubio le dio una calada larga a su cigarrillo.

-Por no hacer bien su trabajo.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie para reaccionar apuntó con el revólver al joven mecanógrafo y disparó. La bala con un silbido dió de lleno en su mano y le robó un grito de dolor.

-¡_America_! -terció el comandante yendo hasta el herido que sostenía su mano destrozada y caía de rodillas jadeante.

-Inmovilícelo, Oficial, estaba a punto de apuñalarse a sí mismo y lo quiero vivo un rato más, tengo varias preguntas que hacerle a nuestro camarada ruso.

Efectivamente en el suelo había una navaja pequeña que había caído tras el disparo.

-Nadie toque eso con las manos, debe tener un fuerte veneno, ya lo he visto antes.

El mecanógrafo era al único al que no conocía de alguna otra misión y le había llamado la atención que hubiese podido leer el ruso, incluso aunque él creyera que nadie había visto modular con sus labios el nombre del libro que el ruso había tomado antes. Por otro lado el puesto de mecanógrafo no requería haber ascendido demasiado en la carrera militar y era un puesto clave para la obtención de información, el joven se había cuidado de no decir una palabra en su presencia probablemente para evitar que distinguiese algo extraño en su acento. Charles era nuevo pero se había puesto visiblemente nervioso ante sus preguntas, cualquier espía experimentado como para llegar hasta allí tendría los nervios de acero y una coartada preparada y al resto del plantel los había revisado recientemente. El espía al verse atrapado podría haberlos matado a todos si no se hubiese tratado de él en persona y viendo que no ganaría una contienda había optado por quitarse la vida de una forma rápida para evitar que pudieran averiguar nada sobre él.

Guardó el arma y apagó el cigarrillo, no estaba feliz con el resultado de la misión, no estaba feliz y quería golpearle la cara a alguien en particular. Esta vez él se le había adelantado, como con la carrera espacial, como con el levantamiento del muro de Berlín o la instalación de la base de misiles en Cuba.

En el panel de la entrada marcó un código y apoyó su mano, las persianas metálicas se replegaron y las lámparas de tubo remplazaron las luces de seguridad.

-Charles, lleva los documentos a mi despacho y anúnciale a Richard que me reuniré con él en una hora.

Abandonó el caos de la sala con la mirada flameando con un odio mal contenido.

oXoXoXoXoXo

Se quitó los anteojos un momento para refregarse los ojos, perdía el hilo de los papeles que se suponía estaba leyendo con atención. Decidió que era momento para hacer una pausa y se levantó del escritorio para rellenar su taza con el café fuerte de la cafetera, ya estaba vacía de nuevo. Revisó la hora en el reloj de la pared y alzó una ceja sorprendido, eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Sorbió el café despacio y suspiró volviendo a su silla en el escritorio. Hojeó la carpeta que tenía enfrente y la pila de papeles frente a él, le quedaban por leer varios reportes. La luz verde titilante en la puerta le indicó que alguien llamaba para entrar así que le dio acceso presionando un botón, no había demasiadas personas en el edificio a esas horas.

Una mujer joven con el cabello rubio recogido vestida con el uniforme militar pasó el umbral y le sonrió con empatía, en una mano cargaba un plato con dulces y en la otra unas carpetas con más papeles.

-Otra noche larga ¿verdad?

-Ni te imaginas.

-¿Quiere que prepare más café, _boss_? -dejó los dulces en la mesa auxiliar analizando las provisiones.

-_Yeah_, Sue, eres un ángel ¿Ya te vas, cierto?

-Si prefiere que me quede unas horas más… -le acercó las carpetas nuevas a su escritorio pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

-No, no, ve a casa a descansar, tu padre tiene derecho a verte de vez en cuando, van a decir que soy un jefe explotador de secretarias -tanteó el bolsillo buscando su atado de cigarrillos y encontrándolo vacío. Chasqueó la lengua-. Un último favor, Sue…

-Debería dejarlo, no es bueno para la salud -lo miró con seriedad y luego volvió a sonreír-. Dejaré la cafetera encendida, ya está recargada y… -buscó en los bolsillos de su traje sacando su propio atado que era de una marca pensada para mujeres- Le dejo los míos, espero que no sea un problema. Nos vemos mañana, _boss_.

_-Sure_, Sue, descansa -le guiñó un ojo aceptando los cigarrillos saborizados.

La joven dejó el despacho volviéndolo a sumir en el pesado silencio interrumpido únicamente por las manecillas del reloj en la pared. No podía dejar pasar el tiempo, tenía tanto por hacer. Se concentró en los informes que tenía frente a él.

Saltó en el asiento descolocado cuando el teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar, más ensordecedor que nunca en el denso silencio de su despacho. Era la línea directa y eso hacía más extraño el llamado, no había demasiadas personas con ese número y juraría que el Presidente debía estar durmiendo a menos que se tratase de una emergencia nacional. Tomó aire y se enderezó para responder con voz seria.

-_Hello, America speaking_.

-¿Sigues en la oficina, _jerk_? Deben ser como las cuatro de la madrugada allí.

-Las… _Engl… _¿Iggy? -pestañeó confundido, por un momento esperaba escuchar la inquietante voz infantil de Rusia o la llamada a las fuerzas armadas para una nueva invasión. Se rió de sí mismo y relajó la postura quitándose los anteojos- Me estás llamando a la línea directa, _you know_?

-_Yes, I know_, pero te he estado intentando contactar hace cuatro días y el teléfono de tu casa se debe haber roto o algo porque no me entran las llamadas, además te he envíado un par de telegramas pero tampoco me has respondido -la voz inconfundible de Inglaterra protestando le causó gracia- ¿De qué te ríes, _git_?

-Es que… Siento que no te escuchaba hace siglos, Iggy, te oyes bien para tu edad -bromeó con una media sonrisa recargándose sobre el escritorio.

-¿De qué edad hablas, _you brat_? Además es obvio que voy a sonar bien, estoy tomando el té de la mañana ¡Tú deberías estar durmiendo! -recordó- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-¿Por qué me llamaste aquí si debería estar durmiendo?

-¡Porque en tu casa no me atiendes!

-¿Y si estaba durmiendo? -rió ante su silencio.

-Eso no quita que deberías estar en tu casa a estas horas y no en la oficina.

-Ah… -suspiró- He estado un poco ocupado últimamente ¿Sabes, Iggy? Esta vez lo conseguiré, llegaremos a la luna. No debería contarte esto pero ya está todo listo para el despegue.

-¿Tú…? Tu no irás ¿cierto? No… no es que mi importes o algo...

-No… -sonrió para sus adentros leyendo la preocupación en sus palabras- Pero sería genial ¿no crees? Estar allí rodeado por completo por las estrellas y la inmensidad del universo. El silencio absoluto y la vista infinita llena de cosas nuevas por descubrir. Imagínate poder ver todo desde una perspectiva diferente ¿Cómo crees que se verá el planeta desde tan lejos? ¿Crees que podrías distinguir tu casa o la mía? La distancia del océano debe parecer minúscula. Seguro apenas podemos ver nuestros territorios y no deben verse los edificios o los puentes, quizás como en un mapa veríamos todo verde surcado por los ríos y lagos...

-Seguro es así de fantástico como lo cuentas, _America _-no podía verlo pero podía imaginar la sonrisa infantil con la que le contaba aquellas fantasías con las que siempre había soñado.

-Oye, Iggy… -buscó la forma de ordenar los pensamientos que le daban vueltas en la cabeza- ¿Tú te has cansado alguna vez?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cansado como una persona normal? Debes dormir de vez…

-No, me refiero a si te has cansado de la guerra… -se masajeó los párpados confundido y sintiéndose estúpido-. Quiero decir, tú has controlado naciones, guerras, la economía del mundo por siglos… ¿Sentiste alguna vez que era demasiada responsabilidad? ¿Que todo dependía de tí? ¿No te has cansado nunca de tener tanto odio sobre tus hombros?

_-America… _-tomó aire tratando de interpretar sus palabras- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas me estás haciendo? -resopló con cierta molestia por obligarlo a tener que tranquilizarlo- Escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a repetir dos veces ¡Tú eres los Estados Unidos de América! No hay un sólo país que tenga el poder, la visión y la fuerza de voluntad que tienes tú para controlar el panorama mundial como lo estás haciendo. Si alguna vez yo tuve la supremacía mundial, ahora es tu turno de hacerte cargo de ese rol y estoy seguro, por ser yo quien te ha educado, que no hay nadie con las capacidades más aptas para ese papel. _America… _Tú lo estás haciendo bien…

-Iggy… -sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y agradeciendo aquellas palabras que disipaban su angustiosa incertidumbre.

-¡Pero nunca llegarás a ser tan grande como yo lo he sido! -se apresuró a aclarar nervioso- ¡Yo gobernaba el mundo! ¡El Imperio más grande jamás visto, sí, señor! ¡Ja! ¡La fuerza naval más pode..!

_-Thanks_, Iggy.

-Debes dormir algo, _America _y… ¿La zorra de tu secretaria te ha pasado alguno de mis mensajes o sólo se los guardó para ella? No ha dejado de decirme a mi ¡A mi en persona! Que no podían pasarme la comunicación contigo.

-¿Hablas de Sue o de Veronica? -rebuscó en las anotaciones que le habían dejado en la lista de tareas y encontró un mensaje con el nombre de Inglaterra- No tuve mucho tiempo para leer los mensajes de importancia baja pero me lo han dejado aquí apuntado pero, ya que estamos hablando, dime…

-¿Importancia baja? -protestó- Si es tan poco importante lo que un Aliado Diplomático de primer grado tenga para decirte no sé si vale la pena que te lo revele, así es como tratas a tus relaciones internacionales, no creas que olvidaré este trato por parte de tu nación a la mía...

_-C'mon_, Iggy, suenas como una esposa despechada -puso los ojos en blanco ojeando el mensaje que le había dejado-. Estuvieron pasando algunas cosas por aquí de carácter clasificado que me tuvieron ocupado… Además el mensaje sólo dice que me comunique contigo.

-¿Iremos a la guerra con Russia? -preguntó con resignación pensando en las consecuencias de un enfrentamiento armado de tamañas características.

-Estamos en guerra con _Russia_, Iggy, estamos en guerra con el _fucking communist of the hell _desde que acabó la _WWII_… Pero no quiero hablar de él ahora, ¿qué querías decirme?

-Solo… -suspiró- Va a haber una exposición de aviones de la Real Fuerza Aérea británica el próximo fin de semana y puedo conseguirnos un lugar en uno de los aviones que harán la demostración de velocidad… No es que quiera que vengas ni nada, sólo es para presumirte lo avanzada que está mi fuerza aérea respecto a la tuya…

-Hahaha ¡Ya quisieras, viejito! No hay forma de que ninguno de tus avioncitos de papel supere a mi _X-15_ en velocidad.

-Tengo un az bajo la manga, _jerk_.

-¿Hablas del _Concord_? -sonrió de lado al escuchar el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-_You git_!

-¿Creíste que no estaba al tanto de tus negociaciones con _France _y de que me has robado tecnología para hacerlo? -rió- Mi _Boeing 747_ es mucho más efectivo para el transporte de pasajeros.

-Pero no es supersónico, _brat _-por su tono de voz podía distinguir que hablaba con los labios apretados y hasta podía imaginar sus grotescas cejas fruncidas en su frente-. El nuestro es mejor.

_-Maybe_, pero es más caro y el _Boeing _ya está en perfecto funcionamiento… De todas formas me encantará darles una lección a tus pilotos sobre cómo se supera la velocidad del sonido, déjame ver cómo puedo organizarlo -miró la agenda que le dejaban sus secretarias, estaba llena de palabras remarcadas, papeles agregados y citas tachadas de forma que ya era incomprensible el orden de los asuntos pendientes y reuniones programadas. Decidió cerrarla y apuntar con un lápiz en otro papel-. De hecho puedo hacer una petición oficial para reunirme en tu casa para debatir emm… El estado de los conflictos armados en Vietnam.

-Good, tenemos que hablar de ello de todos modos así que es una reunión válida. Envía la petición a mi secretaria cuando la tengas, ya es hora de que vuelva al trabajo y tú, de verdad, _America_, deberías ir a dormir algo.

-_Yeah, yeah, mom_, me acostaré un rato.

_-Jerk_.

_-Thanks_, Iggy, fue bueno escucharte.

-_Good bye, America_, estarás bien aunque seas un mocoso idiota.

-Y tu un viejecito cascarrabias, _see ya_, Iggy.

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de lado, escuchar su voz había sido refrescante para su mente atareada. Inglaterra tenía razón, él saldría victorioso de todo esto, no tenía nada que temer, sería el primer país en pisar la luna y así ganar de una vez por todas la carrera espacial, demostrando su superioridad tecnológica y logística. Era mejor que él y todos iban a verlo triunfar a pesar de las pequeñas derrotas del camino.

Sin embargo, las palabras de esa mañana volvían a él y con ellas aparecían dudas que no lo dejaban en paz: "no creo odiar como tu lo haces" "¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? ¿me odiaste entonces?". ¿Qué habría querido decirle? ¿Sólo buscaba confundirlo o sus intenciones iban más allá de la Guerra actual que los envolvía? Podía estar loco pero le había parecido interpretar por sus palabras y tono de voz que quería decirle algo más profundo, que buscaba hacerle llegar un mensaje encriptado. No lo comprendía, no entendía qué pensamientos atravesaban su mente, los años y las cosas que él había visto se escapaban de su alcance y de lo que una simple cámara ubicada en su despacho podría mostrarle. Necesitaba acercarse más a él, aprender a leer sus expresiones y entender cada una de sus palabras. Si ganaba la guerra pero no lograba descifrar sus profundas miradas cargadas de esa muda superioridad no habría ganado nada en absoluto. Tenía que vencer sobre él como persona y era una idea que no iba a dejar de rondar obsesa por su mente hasta conseguirlo. Hasta que no pudiera apoderarse de cada uno de sus sentimientos él le seguiría ganando, debía conseguir ser el protagonista de cada uno de sus momentos de vigilia, convertirse en la adicción más profunda de sus pensamientos porque ya corría con la desventaja de haberse apoderado de cada uno de los suyos. Estaba atado a él con una conexión inexplicable que no había tenido con nadie y lo mantenía en un estado de alarma constante, lo imaginaba a cada segundo, recordaba a la perfección cada rasgo de su rostro sereno e inquietante, el timbre infantil de su voz y los ademanes lentos pero elegantes que tenía al moverse, ya no tomaba una sola decisión sin tenerlo presente ya que cada acción tomada formaba parte de una estrategia con él como centro. La única forma de acabar con esa maldición en la que lo tenía acorralado era aplastarlo, destruirlo por completo y así liberarse por fin de su odiosa omnipresencia "_Damn you, fucking commie, damn you_".

* * *

_Gracias por haber leído todo :3  
Como dije este fic corto se me vino a la cabeza luego de ver la peli del primer hombre en la luna me gustó que planteara de alguna manera todo el caos que rondaba al proyecto Gemini en el marco de la Guerra Fría y las revoluciones sociales. De hecho, todo este período histórico me resulta súper interesante. Tardé muchísimo en escribirlo por revisar constantemente para no cometer errores anacrónicos.  
A veces veo que presentan a USA como un idiota y pienso ¿cómo es posible que haya manejado todo esto si es tan idiota? Así que esta es mi versión de USA.  
Espero te haya gustado el fic histórico.  
Nos leemos :D_


End file.
